dcnufandomcom-20200215-history
2007 Chronology
This is an approximate chronology of the New 52 DC Universe (DCnU) in the year 2007. January *'Action Comics 10 - '''Maxim Zarov had been searching for the identity of Superman and traced his early sightings to the Kent Farm and then went to Metropolis to stock Clark. Clark was writing an article on the death of a little girl and after deducing the killer, David Marigold, he rushed over as Superman and left him for the police along with his evidence. Later, Superman met with the Justice League and became frustrated when they were unwilling to tackle any world issues. Clark was with Lois and Jimmy when he noticed a strange man headed into the Daily Star building. The man was Grundig, who was disgruntled for being put out of work by the paper and proceeded to blow himself up along with the building. Zarov talked to Mrs. Nyxly, Clark's landlady, the next day and she told him that Clark had died in the blast, confusing him since he thought Clark was Superman. Superman appeared and Zarov tried to kill him but was unsuccessful and was handed over to the police. *NOTE: Adam Blake returns to Earth (as seen in Action Comics 10). * NOTE: Vyndktvx visited Maxim Zarov in the hospital and offered him advanced weapons a position on the Anti-Superman Army in exchange for a deal (as seen in Action Comics 10). * NOTE: Superman chose a new identity as Johnny Clark and joined the fire department and makes the Collector's space station his new home (as stated in Action Comics 11). * '''Action Comics 5-6' - The Anti-Superman Army travelled back in time to this point, before Superman's Fortress of Solitude was well protected and stole the Kryptonite engine from Superman's rocket. Just as the Anti-Superman Army disappeared, a future Superman arrived with the Legion of Super-Heroes and found they were too late. Vyndktvx then trades splinters of Kryptonite isotopes derived from the Kryptonite engine back to the Anti-Superman Army in exchange for each of them performing one task in his name. The Legion of Super-Heroes brought Superman back to this point since without the engine the rocket would die and the Collector AI would be released and destroy Earth. They were attacked by Erik Drekken and they managed to subdue him back to his human form and then Saturn Girl learned by telepathy that Nimrod teleported the Anti-Superman Army using a teleport rifle to fire a microscopic lead-pellet filled with tesseract space into Superman's brain. The Legionnaires use their time bubble to infiltrate Vyndktvx's meeting under disguise and after revealing themselves, Vyndktvx turned the lead surrounding the Kryptonite to glass to flood Superman's brain with radiation. However, the Kryptonite shattered and Vyndktvx disappeared with all but one shard of Kryptonite. With Superman suffering from radiation poisoning, Drekken attacked and using the last of his strength, Superman broke free and used his hand to save the rocket with the radiation. The Legionnaires then returned with the Kryptonite and took the unconscious Superman back to his time. just before Superman's encounter with Susie and Adam and after he made the Collector's ship his Fortress of Solitude * Action Comics 11-12 '- Metalek, an alien robot, attacked Metropolis and was stopped by Superman. Superman helped repair the buildings and then left after smelling smoke in another part of the city. He saved some people from a burning building as fireman Johnny Clark and then went to visit George Taylor, editor of the Daily Star, in the hospital. Clark joined fire department a week ago Superman visited Batman in Gotham City to ask his advice after killing off his old identity and then helped Batman when he spotted a crime. Superman returned to the Fortress of Solitude and recorded his activities and thoughts in his journal has encountered 3 aliens in the past 2 months: the Collector of Worlds, Darkseid, and Metalek and asked the Brainiac system about the Multitude, which would soon come to destroy Earth. Adam Blake arrived in Metropolis looking for Susie Tompkins and warned her that a Metalek was going to attack. The Metalek is the driver of Johhny Clark's fire truck and he tries to run her over, but Lois shoved her aside and was hit instead. Adam destroys the Metalek and Superman tries to stop him from taking Susie but Adam uses his mind to force civilians to attack Superman. Susie pulled herself away from Adam, concerned for Lois' life and refused to go with Adam. Superman continues to fight Adam and Adam tries to kill him but is stopped by Susie. Adam is frustrated and said that he was only trying to save them and was then taken back into his ship. Superman rushed Lois to the hospital, used superspeed to read through medical books and then performed surgery to save her. Batman visited Superman and told him that through his abilities as a reporter, Clark Kent made a huge difference in the world and should be revived. * NOTE: Vyndktvx visited Susie (as seen in Action Comics 12). * NOTE: Clark Kent's friends and colleague's gathered for drinks at the Swan Tavern in honor of Clark (as seen in Action Comics 10) * NOTE: Superman revives his alter ego, Clark Kent, and Mrs. Nyxly reveals that she is really Nxlygsptlnz, a being from the Fifth Dimension, who came to Earth 57 years ago in order to help Superman stop Lord Vyndktvx from destroying him. She uses a wish to erase everyone's memories of Clark's death. * Flashback: The Legion of Super-Heroes travelled back in time to ask Mrs. Nyxly exactly when Clark Kent's parents died (as seen in Action Comics 17). May *NOTE: Dr. John Henry Irons travelled to the Australian desert to equip natives with solar power (as seen in Action Comics Annual 1). 6 months after main action October *NOTE: Around this time, Superman moved his Fortress of Solitude to the Arctic and began retrieving artifacts from the bottled city of Kandor with the help of Professor Palmer (as referenced in Action Comics 13). takes at least a year to retrieve all of the artifacts December *'Action Comics 15 - Clark began experiencing a confusion with time due to Vyndktvx's approaching attack and his way of disturbing time. Mrs. Nyxly gave Superman a drink and told him her story and why Vyndktvx was attacking Superman. Afterwards, Nimrod the Hunter shot and killed Mrs. Nyxly under Vyndktvx's command. *NOTE: Cole Cash begins working with Gretchen Reese as a con-man (as referenced in Grifter 1 and 2). place 4 years before Grifter 2